<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call for Help by silver_hawthorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145061">Call for Help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_hawthorn/pseuds/silver_hawthorn'>silver_hawthorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Invasion of the Watchtower [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce loves his kids, Dick Grayson is a Good Brother, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, More comfort than hurt, Not Canon Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_hawthorn/pseuds/silver_hawthorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alarm wailed throughout the Watchtower and Hal lunged for the computer, pulling up the alert as the rest of the League ran into the room.</p>
<p>He was just about to open the alert when the alarms cut off, leaving a ringing silence, and all of the screens switched to a solid green.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Jason Todd &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Invasion of the Watchtower [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call for Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in a universe where the Justice League is aware of the Gotham heroes, but don't know that they're Batman's kids (until recently).</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>DC keeps trying to convince me the Bruce is a bad dad/abusive and I keep trying to punt that idea into the ocean</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An alarm wailed throughout the Watchtower and Hal lunged for the computer, pulling up the alert as the rest of the League ran into the room.</p>
<p>He was just about to open the alert when the alarms cut off, leaving a ringing silence, and all of the screens switched to a solid green.</p>
<p>Behind him, Bruce sucked in a sharp breath.</p>
<p>“Batman.” The voice that echoed out of the speakers was feminine but slightly distorted by effects. Bruce pushed past Hal to answer.<br/>“Oracle. What’s wrong?”<br/>“I’m connecting you to the Cave.” She responded in lieu of answering.</p>
<p>Then the main screen switched to a video feed.<br/>The screen displayed a young man in a black and blue suit, a domino mask covering his face.<br/>For a moment, he looked startled, then he caught sight of Batman, and his shoulders relaxed.<br/>“B.”<br/>“What’s wrong, Nightwing?”</p>
<p>The man opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a loud scream. Nightwing spun around, “Red, Spoiler! Hold him down!”<br/>Someone further into the Cave shouted something back and Nightwing faced the computer again, face drawn and pale. Behind him, someone in red and black sprinted across the room.<br/>“It’s a new strain of Fear Toxin. Dad, Hood really needs you.”<br/>Bruce felt his face go pale. “I’m on my way. Clark.”<br/>The video had barely cut off before Clark was grabbing Bruce and then they were both gone.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Bruce sat next to Jason’s bed, one hand holding his son’s hand, the other rubbing Dick’s shoulder.<br/>His eldest was curled up on the couch next to him, his head resting in Bruce’s lap like he used to do when he was a child.</p>
<p>In his sleep, Jason grunted and shifted, tightening his hold on Bruce’s fingers.</p>
<p>Dick sniffled.<br/>“Chum,” Bruce said, voice low. After a pause, Dick let his watery blue gaze meet Bruce’s, “You did a great job. Don’t blame yourself.”<br/>“B-Bruce, he kept screaming for help. If I had been a better brother when we first me-“<br/>“Dick, stop.”</p>
<p>His son slowly sat up and played with his hands, refusing to meet his gaze again.<br/>“Dick, sweetheart, you were still so young when I brought Jay home. It’s not your fault that I didn’t introduce you two properly, or that I didn’t step in as a father when there was tension. That’s on me and it’s something I regret every day.”</p>
<p>Moving carefully so that he didn’t lose grip on Jason, Bruce turned and cupped the side of Dick’s face with his free hand.<br/>“You did a fantastic job tonight. You took care of Scarecrow and made sure that civilians didn’t get hurt. You protected your siblings to the best of your abilities and when Jay got hit, you got him medical attention as soon as possible. The moment you realized that something was wrong with the toxin, you started synthesizing a new antidote and called me.<br/>You did everything perfectly. And the most important thing is that you and all your siblings are safe and home.”</p>
<p>Bruce leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Dick’s.<br/>“I’m so proud of you, chum.”<br/>Dick nodded, still sniffling, but with a genuine smile as he squeezed Bruce’s arm. </p>
<p>“Yeah Dickie, you didn’t do a shit job.”</p>
<p>Both Bruce and Dick sat up quickly to stare at Jason who was watching them with blurry but amused eyes.<br/>“Jay!”<br/>“Oh fuc-OOF!”</p>
<p>Dick tackled Jason, the younger man squawking as his brother landed on top of him.<br/>Bruce had to fight back a smile as he moved forwards to embrace his eldest sons.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: creates a series where the Justice League meets the Batkids<br/>Also Me: no meeting in this story! Just a good Batdad!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>